


Drunk Valeskas Headcanons

by InkStaticKJ



Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other, Post-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Post-spray Jeremiah, Pre-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, gotham headcanons, pre-spray jeremiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: Just headcanons for the Valeskas being drunk, with both pre- and post-spray Jeremiah! Requested off my tumblr.
Series: Gotham / DC comics Fanfictions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772839
Kudos: 10





	1. Jerome Valeska

**Author's Note:**

> NO warnings for this chapter!

Drunk Jerome is surprisingly enough a harmless Jerome.

He’s too intoxicated to really want to hurt people. That takes a lot of effort, and he gets kinda lazy when drunk.

Instead, he’s probably going to annoy anyone and everyone around him by rambling on about a million different things, mile a minute.

Jerome comes up with some of his best ideas when drunk (but usually forgets them).

He’s actually kinda smart? 

Like he’ll start blathering on about quantum physics or something and leave the Legion of Horribles terribly confused.

He tries not to get drunk too often because it kinda throws his scary persona out the window. He knows talking about My Little Pony for four hours doesn’t really make people fear you.


	2. Pre-Spray Jeremiah Valeska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah's drunk headcanons. NO warnings apply to this chapter!

Jeremiah is a whole ‘nother story.

This man has better alcohol tolerance.

That’s cuz he uses it as an escape.

His anxiety really gets to him, especially whenever Jerome is headlining the newspapers again.

He doesn’t get drunk too often, mostly just buzzed.

If there’s any difference in behavior with him, you really can’t tell.

He buries himself in his work, just like any other time.

That’s the name of the game to forget all your problems: Get drunk and keep distracted.

The only real difference between sober and drunk Jeremiah is how quickly he falls asleep on his desk. 

That man never seems to go to bed. He only ever sleeps at his desk.

Ecco tries to limit his alcohol consumption but there really isn’t any need to. He’s not too irresponsible. He just wants to quiet the voices in his head.


	3. Post-Spray Jeremiah Valeska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Allusion to abuse! I don't directly say it, but I make it VERY obvious!

After being hit with the crazy-boi spray, Jeremiah almost quits drinking.

He can’t risk getting too drunk and ruining one of his own plans. 

He still drinks occasionally though, maybe just to celebrate or after a plan fails miserably.

When a plan does fail, and he drinks to loosen up, he really lets the anger flow through him.

That’s when he becomes destructive, practically throwing temper-tantrums.

Ecco learns to avoid him quickly. ;-;

When he sobers up, Jeremiah realizes how like his brother he has become. 

This also makes him angry, but now he can think more clearly.

He apologizes to Ecco, but we all know this becomes an endless cycle.

Jeremiah says he’ll give it up, but it’s less than a month later when he does it again.


End file.
